1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for a mobile telephone, and more particularly, to apparatus and method of interacting with a mobile telephone using an interactive television system with a remote control unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As there have been high demands from many mobile telephone users, many mobile communication service providers have recently started to provide not only a simple telephonic communication service, but also various supplemental communication services such as an Internet service, text/voice/image message service, and electronic mailing service. In order for a user to use any one of the various supplement services mentioned above, the user must be able to view images that are displayed on a display unit of a mobile telephone and to input one or more desired commands into the mobile telephone by pressing one or more buttons provided on the mobile telephone.
However, the sizes of the key buttons and display units of many existing mobile telephones are significantly limited due to the current trend toward smaller dimensions of the mobile telephones, and this create great inconveniences to many users for properly viewing the image and/or text data and inputting the desired commands by pressing the key buttons provided on the mobile telephones.